Ascendant
by Dauntless1800
Summary: *Spoilers*What if Tris never died? Where was she? All characters and any references belong to Veronica Roth, Summit Entertainment and Lionsgate. Review with any constructive feedback or if you liked it:) Would you like another chapter? 999 views! OH MY GOSH! This is incredible! It's amazing to see people reading this! I kind of took a break from writing this story but, Be back!
1. Chapter 1

Tris

I'm still here in this cell. It has been 5 years since my faked death. I was found by someone named John Matthews after David had shot me. John was not affected by the memory reset which I had caused on the Bureau because he lived in the fringe. Apparently Jeanine Matthews, - who in which was killed by Tori- had a twin brother. I was so very close to dying. Just as I was about to let my life go, I heard voices. My mother told me to take this chance and to go on, and live the rest of my life. I did. John took me to the care centre in the fringe to get my bullet wound healed. When I had recovered, I thought he would bring be back to Tobias and my friends, but I was wrong. He took me to a cell under the Bureau. No one would come here because no one knew about it. The guards had forgotten about it when their memories were reset. I thought my friends or Caleb would come searching for me at first. But I was wrong. Apparently, He had went back and replaced my body with someone else's dead body whose looked close to mine so it appeared I was dead, or at least that was what I was told by him. I have been here for 5 years in this tiny cell, with only a wooden bench in a room made of concrete. There is no escape. They have been doing tests on me. Everyday I wonder _What is Tobias doing today? Has he found another girl?_ If he is with someone else it wouldn't surprise me. It has been so long. Although, part of me would be jealous, and I don't think it is wrong to feel that way. I have a meeting today with the entire Bureau. John and his team have done many tests on me, and think that they should move on to someone else. They will decide to keep me captive for future experiments since I am a GP, or they will decide to execute me. No one usually executes or hurts people with healed genes, but John has somehow figured out how to convince the Bureau to do so if they decide on that option. I am hoping everyone - like Tobias, Caleb and Christina - will be there because this will be the first time in 5 years that, I will leave underground. I doubt they will be there though because they have all probably gone back to live in Chicago. I wonder who will be there.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias

I am sitting in my apartment eating breakfast with Christina who had come to visit. She has been like a sister to me since Tris's death. As I was taking a bite of my muffin there was knocking on my front door.

"Who could be there?" asks Christina.

"I'm not sure." I reply well opening the door.

"Hello! Here is your weekly newspaper." says a little boy with a messy haircut and a sweatshirt.

"When did we get a newspaper? What is a newspaper?" I have never heard of one before. We never really knew news about anything other than our own lives. This must be something new our government has new our government has added.

"It is a paper with written news about what is happening inside and outside the fence. It is a new addition that everyone thinks will make our city better." He hands me one of the papers out of his little red wagon with a small, forced smile on his face. He must not have wanted to travel around the city handing out papers.

"Thank you." I take the paper and shut the door as he walks away, taking the wagon full of papers with him.

"What's that?" Christina asks. Christina enjoys asking lots of questions. If we still had factions I would mistake her for Ertruide not Dauntless. Her curiosity reminds me of Tris. Everything people do these days remind me of her. I haven't moved on yet. I still love her, I always will.

"It is something called a newspaper. It has news about our city and outside of it."

"Cool. What does it say?"

"On the front page it says something about the Bureau." I sit back down at the table.

"What about it?"

"Have you said anything other than a question?" I say with a smirk on my face.

"Nope. But what does it say?"

I laugh a little. "It says that a prisoner will be released today at 5:30 and her fate to live or die will be decided. It also says that anyone is allowed to come and see, not very safe if you ask me."

"Wow. I wonder if it someone we know. We should go."

"We should." I say in a flat voice.

"Very enthusiastic about seeing something interesting. I'm gonna go home and get dressed and I'll come back here at 3:00 so we have enough time to get there."

"Well, I'll do the same. See you soon." I lead her to the front door. She leaves and calls out bye behind her. I go to get dressed. I wonder who will be released.

Christina came to my place at 3:30 because she went shopping. She wanted to have a nice outfit. Now we have to rush to the train and to the compound. Instead of walking up the stairs to the train, we decide to jump on. I still remember the first time I did this. It was choosing day. I could feel the energy and rush all around me. Everyone was

sprinting towards the train. I was having trouble keeping up. I was so very afraid I was going to fail and become factionless. Just the thought made my body shake. I leaped on the train with all my strength, yet I still landed on my stomach. This time is much different because I have done it a thousand times. We both have a seat on the train edge watching the city shrink behind us.

"I remember how you and Tris used to do this." Whenever Christina does something that one of us did with her, she shares it. It both helps us remember all the good times we had with her, even if it is years later.

"Time to jump off." I yell. I count down from 3 and we both jump. I run a few steps to keep my balance. We start walking towards the compound. I still have no idea who will be there. It's all I keep thinking about.

Before we enter I make sure I have my gun with me. I don't trust anyone here. I won't go anywhere without a weapon, it would be foolish to do so. We gather with everyone else who is already here There is a large group of people. I'm guessing other people who received the newspaper came here too. I did see other people getting on the train when we were.


	3. Chapter 3

Tris

I hear footsteps coming towards my cell. It must be someone John sent to take me to my meeting- or what I would call a trial.

"Come with me miss." The guard says in a stern voice. I follow him without asking any questions. He would just yell at me. We are just outside the room where this trial will take place. John is standing beside me.

"Hello Tris."

"Beatrice." Him calling me _Tris_ after everything he's done to me just feels wrong.

"Well then. We should head inside." he says. Two guards open the doors. I slowly walk in. I can feel my heart pounding- much faster than normal. I look around, I don't see anyone I know. I blink the tears away from my eyes. John then starts to announce my name and what will be happening to me. I can feel my body going numb knowing, there is no hope that I will be safe. I wish I was just in Tobias's warm arms and that everything was going to be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Tobias

I can't see who is at the front, sitting in the chair from where I am standing. I then hear someone start talking.

"Hello everyone. My name is John Matthews." _John Matthews_.Him and Jeneine must be related. John continues. " This meeting will declare whether this subject will live, or die. This subject being Beatrice Prior." I freeze for a second. I push my way to the front of the crowd. _It can't be Tris. It can't be. She died._ I am at the front looking at whoever is sitting in the chair. She has blond beautiful hair, her eyes are like stars, and she is smiling. She could die today but she is smiling. It's Tris, it is. She is alive. All this time I thought she was dead, she was trapped in a cell. Her eyes lock on mine. She has a smile from eye to eye. I have to help her, but how. I grab Christina's arm and when she sees Tris she cries. Her eyes are filled with tears. We then pull out are guns and run to Tris. A guard heads towards us but Christina manages to shoot him in the leg. Tris comes running towards me, she looks the same, beautiful. Her lips find mine and we kiss. I don't want this moment to end, ever. Her arms wrap around me but I pull away. Not because I don't want to hug her, - I would be insane if I didn't want to,-but because we need to leave. I shoot John in the leg and the three of us run. I can hear Tris's footsteps stop. I turn around and she is on the floor crying.

"I can't run. I'm tired" she says well choking on each word.

"Tris, it's ok. I can't imagine what you've been through." I say in a calm voice. I run back to her and carefully pick her up, so I don't hurt her. I want to ask so many questions, but I can't. We don't have time. I run as fast as I can well carrying her. I can hear gunshots and yelling behind me. I find a exit door and kick it open. We burst through it and the sirens start to ring. Soon everyone will be after us, but I don't care. I have Tris with me and that's all that matters. I run towards Chicago. There is a truck sitting by the gate. There are no keys but I know how to start a car without them. Christina gets in with Tris who looks pale. "It will all be okay soon. Just be brave." I then go to start the car. It's hard to think that 5 years ago I was sitting in my apartment crying because Tris was gone.

I decide to go back to my apartment because that is the safest place to go at the moment- with all the guards following us.

"Thank you Tobias." Her voice still weak.

"Can I get you anything?" Christina asks well trying to keep her voice steady. You can tell she's been panicking.

"No. I'm fine. I'm glad you guys were there, I could have died."

"I can't believe I thought you were dead." I say " I have so many questions but I don't want to overwhelm you. You should go to sleep."

"It's fine. What questions did you have?" Christina and I share a look. She goes first.

"How did we see your body on the ground? How did we spread your ashes if you were alive? I'm so confused."


	5. Chapter 5

Tris

"My body was replaced with someone else's dead body, so it appeared I was dead. This way you wouldn't come looking for me. At least you spread their ashes. They probably would not have has a proper funeral otherwise." I reply. I'm tired, but I rather answer everyone's questions first so that it's out of the way.

"God, I didn't know it was someone else's body. It looked just like yours." Tobias explains. "Anyway, where were you? How did you get trapped in a cell? What did they do to you?" He then hugs me. There is a tear coming down his face, he wipes it away. I feel like I'm fine and nothing had happened. I want to ask him if he had found another girl, although now is not the time.

"Tobias, it's ok. I'm here now. I may be weak but they didn't hurt me as bad as you think." He doesn't reply. He just kisses me.

"I was found by John Matthews. He is Jeanine's twin. I had no idea she had a brother."

"Me neither. Did you know Tobias?" Christina adds.

"No, I didn't. I mean I knew she had a sibling, I just knew nothing about them or where they lived."

"And you didn't tell me?" I demand. I did not mean to yell, I was just frustrated. He pulls away.

"No because I wasn't sure it was true. I'm sorry." I now feel guilty of getting mad. I haven't seen him for so long.

"Anyways…" I try to ignore what happened. My mind can't think straight. " I was so close to dying. John found me and took me to the fringe care centre. I thought he would have taken me back to you after, but I was wrong. He took me under the Bureau at night. Everyone was still perplexed from the memory reset. I have been there ever since, getting tests done on me."

"I'm sorry I didn't come looking for you, it's just I thought you…" His voice trails off.

"Is it ok if I sleep. I was given a bench to sleep on in my cell. I'm really looking forward to a actual bed."

"Of course." Tobias leads me to his bedroom. Christina and I wave to each other. I sit on the bed well Tobias gets me a sweatshirt. I change and lie down. He just sits and stares at me.

"Tris… I love you."

"I love you too Tobias. I have a question." I think asking now might be a good time.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering if you had another," I pause for a second. " girlfriend, well I was gone."

"No, Tris. I couldn't imagine being with anyone but you. Even if you were gone."

I smile and drift off to sleep.

Christina shakes me awake. She has a panicked look on her face. "Yes?" I say in my most awake voice.

"We have to leave now. There are guards coming into the city and they are looking for you" I barely understand a word she says because she is talking so fast.

"What?" I yell. "This can't be happening. Not now when I finally have escaped." My thoughts are racing through my head.

"Tris we need to go. Four is outside making sure no one comes. I need you to take a gun and run."

"Run? I can barely move."  
"I need you to try. Let's go." She takes my arm and tugs it. I slip on my shoes and take a gun. I may be scared of using one, but I can't go without it. Last time I forgot one, David shot me. We burst through the door and follow Tobias. Outside there are around 15 guards. I knew there wouldn't be a lot because not many work for John. One points a gun at me and I shoot him in the chest. It brings back memories of killing Will. I can't think about those right now. I need to push them aside, my life depends on this. I can't fail now.


	6. Chapter 6

Tobias

There are guards coming at me from every direction. I don't know where to go. I shoot one in the leg, -thinking it was a good idea- but now all guns face me. I am cornered. Christina shoots a few from behind and the all look at her now. Tris and I try to finish them off but one shoots me in the arm. I feel numb and week. Tris takes my arm and brings me back inside. Through the glass door I see christina shoot the 2 left and hurry inside.

"I'll go get the bandage!" Christina runs to my apartment. Now it's just me and Tris and my arm.

"Are you ok?" Tris asks in a calm voice. She is good at not panicking.

"Yea. It just hurts a lot."

"I don't think that means you're ok." She replies. I laugh a little.

Christina comes running back with a bandage and sweater. She takes the bandage and wraps it around my cut. She then takes the sweater and makes a sling for my arm. I know more people will be coming back, but for now I decide to not think about it. I think about something to say. My mind can't think straight. For a long time it's just quiet. Tris finally says something.

"Umm… did Uriah wake up?" Uriah had died after Tris's "fake death".I think about what had happened. I had been part of what happened. Zeke has forgiven me, but it's just not the same without him. I don't know what to say.

"He died." Is all I can manage to say. I can see Christina and Tris starting to cry, I change the subject.

"So, do you want to go see everyone? They don't know about you being alive yet. Caleb will probably be overjoyed when he sees you."

"Caleb!" she screams. I knew she would be happy. She takes my other arm and helps me up. Christina gives me a painkiller to make my arm throb less. We head to the pit. Most people hang out in what used to be the dauntless compound. It's what I miss most about the factions being gone. When we get there, everyone crowds Tris with smiles. I forgot how much she meant to everyone-including me.


	7. Chapter 7

Tris

Everyone surrounds me and I can't hear what anyone's saying.

"Give her some space. She's tired." Christina yells. Everyone moves away and I take a deep breath.

"Hey. How are you here?" says Zeke. He looks happy, although I can tell he's not. I wonder how he's felt since Uriah's he feel how I felt when my parents died? Before I can answer is question Caleb comes running towards me. He wraps his hands around me and pulls me into a hug.

"Tris! You're alive!" His face has a smile from eye to eye.

"Yea. How are you?" I ask. He has a scar on his cheek. I wonder what happened to him when I was gone. Heis hair is messy and he looks pale. His eyes are red, I wonder why.

"I'm doing good. How are you here?"

"You are like the 10th person to ask me that. " I laugh a little. "Why don't I let Tobias explain well I talk to everyone else."

"Sure." His grin fades to only a small smile.

"Are you guys like… enemies?"

"No." Tobias explains. "Just not best friends."

"He was mad at me because he thought I made you go into the room. We kind

got better after that, but we are still not on "BFF" level." I look at Tobias, who is now starring at his shoes. I tap him on the shoulder and take his hand. He gives me a small smile.

"Maybe talking will make you guys closer." I pause for a second. "Maybe then you can be "BFF's" and go to the store together and stuff." I smirk and they both look at me. Tobias starts to leave but I pull his arm. He looks at me. "Tobias… I'll tell you after." He waves and walks away. Caleb follows.

Everyone turns back to me. I don't know what to say.

Tobias comes and sits next to me at the table. He takes a piece of bread and doesn't say anything.

"So… how did things go?" I ask in a calm voice.

"Fine." he says. You can tell he's frustrated by his voice.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." We walk outside towards the chasm. We take a seat and I take his hand.

"Tobias."

"Yea?"  
"I want you to know that I chose to go into the room. Infact I held Caleb at gunpoint so I could."

"Why?"

"Earlier that day, I asked him a question. I asked why he wanted to go in. You said he would do it because he loves me. That was not why he wanted to. He wanted to do it because he felt guilty. I couldn't let him do that. It just felt wrong.

"So you didn't care about how I felt? How miserable I've been?"

"Of course I cared about you. You mean the world to me." He smiles. "I did it because I love Caleb too. It would haunt me for the rest of my life. Plus, he couldn't survive the death serum. I could. I'm alive he wouldn't have been."

"I understand, but Tris… you left me. All alone."

"You had friends with you to."

"Most of them were sad or mad at me. It wasn't the same without you."

"Tobias, did you hear what I told Caleb to tell you? I didn't want to leave you." He looks at me for a while then he says

"Tris, I love you."

I love you to" I feel like we are going to kiss, and we do. He touches my cheek and puts his other hand in my hair. He sends a warm feeling of relief through me. We walk towards outside. Before we can go to a "nicer" looking area, we run in the opposite direction. John and some guards ar circling near the building. We hide behind a small abandoned building. All I hear at first his muffled talking. All I understand are a few words.

"Where are they?" Says a deep voice. It's John. Tobias and I share a look and we run back towards the compound. By the time we get back we are out of breath. Christina is standing by the door talking to Caleb. They look at us. All I can say is

"John… Me...Here…" By the way they look at me, I know they understand.

We all start running, I know where we're going. The Pit. Tobias starts talking.

"Quiet!" Everyone looks at him. "Tris has just escaped from outside Chicago. Seh was held captive in the Bureau from someone named John Matthews."

" _Matthews?_ " Someone asks.

"Yes, he is Jeanine's brother. He is here in Chicago close to this compound looking for us. We think he is planning to attack. Therefore, we must be ready." Tobias says. Everyone starts talking to whoever is next to them.

"How are we supposed to get ready? Do we have weapons or something?" I whisper to Tobias.

"Yea, we have some guns and things. This is the old Dauntless compound, right?" he replies.

I nod. I guess we are having another attack. Hopefully, this is the last.


	8. Chapter 8

Tobias

I'm in a storage room, with Caleb, looking around. I told Tris and Christina to stay and make sure everyone else who comes to The Pit, is advised. Caleb is just standing here like he is paralyzed, meanwhile I'm trying to find weapons.

"A little help here?" I say, expecting him to come a look with me.

"What is all this stuff? This looks like something Technologically advanced! Were you friends with the Erudite or something?" he asks. Once and Erudite, always and Erudite.

"Random training equipment, it is pretty advanced, and no, not really. Did that answer your questions?" I reply in an annoyed tone. All he has done since we've been here is ask questions.

"Sorry" he mutters.

"Well, can you carry this back to The Pit? Or will it just lead to you asking about what's inside or something?"

"Sure" I hand him a box labeled "Training Guns". We used it for initiation. He has trouble holding it, it wasn't that heavy for me. He opens the door and walks out slowly, so he doesn't lose his balance. I follow behind him with another box, I think it has more guns and ammo.

We return to The Pit and start handing things out. I can see the fear in Tris's eyes when she takes one. I'm surprised Will's death still haunts her. I don't know how to comfort her.

"It's ok." Is all I say. She looks at me and smiles. Everyone else takes their things. I hear a voice instructing everyone to groups. Then I realize who's it is. Cara. I haven't seen her for a while. All I know is that she drives the train. She very much enjoys it. We line up in groups and two people open the doors. We all burst out the doors and you can see John turning our way. His army - or what is left of it- stands behind him. All at once, we fire. They fire back. One bullet hits Tris in the shoulder,- the one she got shot in before- and she falls.


	9. Chapter 9 (Not Done)

Half done so i decided to share it. I will finish it soon!

Tobias

"Tris!" I yell. She is still awake, but dizzy. I pick her up and carry her inside. I put her down on the ground, against a wall. She looks at me while holding her shoulder. I grab my sweater and tie it around her shoulder. Caleb come running inside.

"What happened?" he says.

"She got shot." I reply "Stay here, I'll go get some pain medicine and a bandage." He nods. I run off into the hallway. I go into what used to be my old, mini house in the compound. No one lives here at the moment. I wonder why. It's the same as how I left it. When I moved I left most of my stuff, so it's still pretty full. I find some pain medicine in a drawer. I also found a bandage. When I get back, Tris is crying.

"What happened?" I yell. I crouch down and hold Tris's hand.

"She says it really hurts." Caleb says.

"Tris, where does it hurt?" I ask in a calm voice. She points to her shoulder. I apply a bandage to the bleeding. I give her some pain medicine as well. I never see her cry; I wonder what changed.

"Tris," I say in a regular voice. I don't say in sympathetically because I know she doesn't like when I do. "Why are you crying?"

"B… Because I'm not useful, my shoulder feels like it got shot, which it did," She stops crying and starts talking normally. " I can't run, or shoot a gun. I'm nothing anymore." I just stare at her. I look at her for a minute. "Aren't you gonna reassure me or something?" she replies.

"No, even if I said anything it wouldn't matter because you have to think your something, not me." I say.

"Well, I would like to be something. I just..." Her voice trails off. Caleb is just standing and looking at Tris. Zeke comes running in.

"We need help! Tris and Four can you come? I don't think he has the best aim" Zeke says nodding to Caleb.

"I'll come, but Tris just got-" I start to respond but Tris cuts me off.

"Hand me a gun" Tris says while getting up. I look at her, she is smiling. I want to Stop her, from hurting herself even more, but I know I can't because I told her to try and be something-something she used to be. She takes a gun and so do I. Before she walks out I grab her arm. She turns towards me.

"Yes?"She says.

"Are you doing this because you want to prove your not nothing to yourself or because you want to help?" I ask. She stands and turns away, although she doesn't move. " Tris,"  
"I'm doing this because I… I need to do something. Not just sit around." she replies.

"Well, I think you don't need to risk your life again, but go right ahead." I say with my expression flat. I let go of her and she storms off outside. I follow behind her. Very few people who work for John are left. I see John near the end trying to run back. I try to shoot but I miss. I tap Tris, she looks in the direction I'm looking in.


End file.
